


Echo Through the Years

by untapdtreasure



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untapdtreasure/pseuds/untapdtreasure
Summary: She hadn’t wanted to give up on the idea that Noah should have a normal of a childhood as they could hope to give him. This was just one more thing to ensure that.





	Echo Through the Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grassysvu67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassysvu67/gifts).



> This was written for @grassysvu67. You have a pretty awesome friend that asked for some fluff for you to hopefully cheer you up. Enjoy this sugary goodness.

Olivia looked up from tying her tennis shoe when Noah ran into the room. “Look it, Mommy!” He placed himself right in front of where she sat and proudly hooked his thumbs into his bright blue suspenders and let them go to pop back against his chest. “Me and Papi match!”

Just then, Rafael stepped into the room wearing his bright blue suspenders. “We sure do, mijo.” He moved toward the coffee pot for a fresh cup. “Tell Mommy what we’re doing after school today. We’ll definitely want her to join us.”

The boy’s brown eyes lit up. He hopped onto Olivia’s lap and hugged her neck. “Papi’s taking us to pick out a surprise. He won’t tell me what it is, but he says I’m gonna love it.”

She chuckled softly. “Well, as it happens, I am free this afternoon. So I cannot wait.” She already knew what was in store for them that afternoon. It had been her that had done a lot of talking after all. She hadn’t wanted to give up on the idea that Noah should have a normal of a childhood as they could hope to give him. This was just one more thing to ensure that.

Rafael met her eyes over Noah’s head and smirked over his coffee mug. “I still hope you know what it is we’re getting ourselves into, Liv.” He took a sip and then winked.

“It’s going to be perfect. Just you wait and see.”

\- -

It was half past four when they pulled into the parking space. Olivia turned from her place in the front passenger seat to watch Noah’s face as he looked over the building trying to determine just what his surprise was going to turn out to be. He frowned. “Where are we?”

She smiled as she leaned over to press a kiss to Rafael’s cheek. “You’ll see.” Her excitement was palpable as she undid her seatbelt and reached for the door handle.

Rafael turned off the car’s engine and undid his own seatbelt. He climbed out, rolling up his sleeves and tossing his tie into the center console as he undid the top two buttons on his dress shirt. “Pretty sure you’re going to love it, Noah.”

Noah hesitated to climb down from the booster seat that he always rode in as he looked at the building even harder. “This ain’t karate lessons, is it, Mommy?” His curious eyes moved to his mother.

She shook her head. “No, love. It’s even better. Do you remember what you asked for in your Christmas letter, but we lived in the apartment, and I explained how it wouldn’t be fair for a pet then?”

His eyes lit up as he realized that they had now moved and had a backyard for him and a dog to play in. He jumped down from the car and ran to hug her around the middle. “We’re getting a dog?” He looked at his Papi then.

“Si, mijo. Your Mommy thinks a growing boy should have a best friend. And a dog is what we’re here to look for.” He ruffled his hair and smiled down at him. “But you have to help Mommy and me to take care of it. Can you do that?”

He grabbed both of their hands and tugged them toward the entrance. “Yes!”

\- -

Olivia curled up next to Rafaelon the porch swing and rested her head on his shoIulder. She wrapped her arm around his as they watched Noah run after his new found friend. “Told you it would be perfect, sweetheart. Look how happy he is.”

The beagle was a little over a year old and had already fallen in love with Noah. If she hadn’t known better, she would say it had been instant the moment they saw one another. He had refused to walk any further along the row of cages. He had found his dog.

“Nora seems like she’s always been here.” He had to admit that it had felt good to go to the pet store with Nora in tow and pick out things to make their home feel like her home as well. He turned his head and kissed the top of hers as he let out a content sigh.

“Maybe life with a dog isn’t going to be so bad.” It was then that Noah fell over laughing and Nora tripped all over their tangled limbs to try and get to his face to lick him. “Heck, Liv. Who am I kidding? The kid in me is jealous because all I ever wanted growing up was many own dog.” He patted her leg. “Come on. Let’s go get in on the action.” He stood up, taking his wife’s hand and tugged her in the direction of their son and his dog.

Today had been a good day. They weren’t going to let anything spoil that.

//the end


End file.
